Confused
by Confused Story Teller
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, but new feelings about his sexuality arise. Harry becomes confused and can not tell if he is gay or straight. (R for slash and swareing, Set post Hogwarts, HP.HG (main coupling) - HP.?- HG.?)


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. It belongs to J K Rowling... As I am sure you all know by now._

The dark lord was dead, the boy who lived never had to go back to the Dursleys again, and school was out forever. Harry thought things could not get any better, how very wrong he was. 

"Nice save Oliver!" Harry yelled to his fellow Quidditch teammate. Harry signed with his old quidditch captains team, Puddlemere United, the day after he got out of Hogwarts. 

"Thanks Harry." Oliver said in reply. "We are going to kick the Cannon's ass when we play them next month." 

"I hope. Ron's the keeper for the Cannon's, so I am not sure I will have my head totally in the game." Harry told him. 

"You better, or I will kick your ass instead of the Cannon's." Oliver said laughing. 

"You want to keep working, or hit the showers? Practice did end an hour ago." Harry said, wanting to go back to his apartment. 

"Lets just go shower now." Wood said. Harry and Oliver flew down to the locker rooms. They both put their brooms away then went to their lockers. Harry and Wood talked about quidditch techniques the whole time while they were showering. When they were toweled off and dressed, the bid their farewells then disapparated away. 

Then Harry arrived in his apartment in London moments later he viewed Ron sitting on the couch reading a book. Harry and Ron were roommates. "How was practice?" Ron asked Harry. 

"It went pretty well. John fell twenty feet off his broom once. He was fine and we had a good laugh about it. But otherwise all good. Oliver made some pretty killer saves." Harry told him while he was in the kitchen looking for something to drink. "How about you?" 

"It was fine." Ron said putting his book down. "I still don't get why we start practice so early. It is July. Our first game is not until the first of October." 

"They just want us to be prepared." Their was a pause. "I don't get why your team bothers though, your just going to lose horribly," Harry taunted Ron. When he walked back in the living room he could see Ron's face starting to turn red. This happened almost everyday while they were talking about Quidditch. 

"Shove it up your ass Potter." Ron thundered. 

Harry was about to say something when Hermione apparated right in between them. "I did it!" She exclaimed. 

Harry, who had fallen backwards, told her rather nastily, "Why do you always just apparate into our house. You don't know what we might be doing." 

Hermione stared at him. "Like what?" 

"We could be... Be... We could be walking around naked and making love to each other." Harry said. The moment he did he regretted it though, he saw Hermione get a twinkle in her eye. 

"Hmm... That just makes me want to randomly apparate in here even more." She giggled. Ron slammed his hand on his forehead. "Anyway," Hermione started, "I did it!" 

"Did what?" Ron asked. 

"I became a reporter for the Prophet!" Hermione said gleefully. 

"That's great Hermione." Harry told her, giving her a hug. 

"Yeah, it is." Ron agreed. 

"I know," Hermione said, "isn't it great! My first article will be in it tomorrow." 

"What's it about?" Ron asked. 

"Fudge." Hermione told them. 

"What about him?" Harry asked. 

"Well, officalls finally figured out that he was accepting bribes from Lucius Malfoy before it was exposed that Voldemort had come back. So he is no longer Minister of Magic, pending his trial." 

"It's about fucking time someone put him in his place." Ron said. 

"Well, who is the new Minister?" Harry asked. 

"Before I tell you let me say, this is not necessarily a permanent thing. If Fudge is found not guilty, then he gets to be Minister again." Hermione told them. 

"Well, who is it?" Ron said. 

"Your dad." Hermione said. 

Ron looked dumbfounded, for a moment. Then a large grin appeared on his face. "I have to go!" He said quickly before dissapparating. 

Harry smiled. "That's really great for Ron and his family." Hermione and Harry talked about many things over the next few hours. Whether it was about Fudge, Ron's dad, Hermione becoming a reporter, and just random things. It was about seven o'clock when they decided that they should go out and have dinner. They walked for about for about ten minutes before getting to the Leaky Cauldron. They made their way into Diagon Ally and went to the ice cream parlor, which at night server dinner... And ice cream. 

On their way out they passed Fred and George's closed joke shop. It normally should have still been open, but they figured that they were with their dad. They walked back to Harry's apartment. When they got there the summoned a movie, and began to watch it. 

About halfway through the movie Harry noticed that Hermione had moved right up to him, they were touching at the hips. Harry thought that the movie was just a little to scary for her and she moved closer for comfort. Then about fifteen minutes later Harry felt Hermione's hand on his thigh. Harry started to wonder what Hermione was going to do next. 

Harry had always had a crush on Hermione, but he never told her. So what she was doing right now did not make him nervous. He was enjoying it. 

About five minutes passed and nothing happened between Harry and Hermione. Harry thought he would try and put his arm around her and see her reaction. When he did it Hermione leaned up against Harry. They stayed like this for the rest of the movie. 

When the movie was over they did not get up, they just stayed where they were, relaxing. After a few moments of silence Harry heard Hermione softly say, "I love you Harry." 

Harry took a second, then put a peck on her cheek. "I loved you to." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek again, and again. Each time slowly moving towards her lips. When he finally got there she was ready. She started to kiss him back, and a moment later they were making out. 

There was a loud sound like a whip cracking, Hermione was startled and jumped. Ron had appeared a few feet away. He was about to say something when he saw the position Harry and Hermione were in. He stared. "Oops..." He said. "Uh, I will go to my room now." Ron walked away very fast. 

The second he was gone Harry gave a slight laugh. "I think we should go to my room." He told Hermione. 

"Lead the way." She said back. Harry and Hermione stood up, and walked over to Harry's room. They were up _very_ late that night. 


End file.
